


Bomba

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [29]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner Kent, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Ser un Luthor significaban muchas cosas, intento de secuestro, proposiciones de matrimonio desvergonzadas, amistades falsas, intento de engaño y lo peor, intento de asesinato. No es que lo normalizara, simplemente es algo con que se aprende a vivir además…tampoco lo asustaba, él era mucho más fuerte. Una explosión o una bala no podría herirlo, pero a su madre sí… y aunque Mercy podía ser fuerte, inteligente e intimidante no era lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar una explosión.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Bomba

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! traigo otra parte de esta historia.  
> Espero que les guste :)

La bomba estaba puesta. Henry había presionado el botón para que contador comenzará a correr dándole cinco minutos de vida a su integrante. Era lo que merecía, después de haberle arrebatado toda su vida, haberlo transformado en esta aberración.

Apretó su puño viendo la llama aparecer entre sus dedos.

Luthor merecía morir en una explosión que distorsionara su cuerpo y quemará sus partes.

Cuatro minutos y el auto se detuvo junto al muelle.

Erika le lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

Qué manera más poética de morir, en un auto de lujo con vista al mar. Explotando en mil pedazos. Henry pensó en la breve posibilidad de ver su rostro una última vez. Ese hombre era el epítome de la perfección, casi un Dios para algunos, alguien admirable, alguien al cual aspirar…o eso pensaba su padre alguna vez.

Hasta que Lex Luthor lo mató.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió y el corazón de Henry se emocionó.

¿El destino estaba de su parte?, ¿su deseo se haría realidad?

Al parecer no, pues, aunque un lujoso mocasín de cuero salió no eran los zapatos que Luthor solía ocupar. Estos eran blanco y negro, elegantes pero exagerados, demasiados llamativos para un estilo como el de Lex Luthor, por lo que cuando el ocupante con un traje negro y cabello a juego salió el corazón de Henry junto a su respiración se trabo, casi como si hubiera olvidado cómo latir y respirar soltando un suave y horrorizado “Mierda” sin quitar los ojos del joven beta.

Se habían equivocado.

\------------///-----------------------

Ser un Luthor significaban muchas cosas, intento de secuestro, proposiciones de matrimonio desvergonzadas, amistades falsas, intento de engaño y lo peor, intento de asesinato. No es que lo normalizara, simplemente es algo con que se aprende a vivir además…tampoco lo asustaba, él era mucho más fuerte. Una explosión o una bala no podría herirlo, pero a su madre sí… y aunque Mercy podía ser fuerte, inteligente e intimidante no era lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar una explosión.

Había descubierto la bomba hace una semana lo cual lo asustaba y sorprendía bastante, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en otras palabras, su mamá pudo haber explotado en cualquier momento y nadie se hubiera enterado porque nadie había descubierto o sospechado que la bomba estaba allí hasta que Conner se sentó una tarde, en sus lujosos asientos de cuero, y sintió que algo no calzaba en el viejo porche, ya en su casa, mientras sus padres no estaban, se metió debajo de este y encontró el artefacto pegado.

Era una bomba fantástica. Tenía un sistema de activado en un radio lo que lo hacía deducir que podía activarse únicamente cuando el control estaba cerca. Viendo la cajita allí inocente esperando por el caos su primer instinto fue desarmarla y encontrar quien la había puesto, pero no sería tan fácil, seguir las huellas de un bombardero era difícil, y por la calidad de esta lo sería mucho más, además…si la quitaba, pero no lo encontraba era probable que buscaran otra manera de llegar a su madre así que solo le quedaba una opción.

Esperar.

Cuando les informó a sus padres que estaría usando el porche estos lo miraron extrañados porque todo el mundo sabía que Conner Luthor era amante de los Ferrari, pero solo por su madre haría el sacrificio de serle infiel a su preciada marca. Viendo lo convencido que estaba y lo raro del pedido simplemente habían accedido.

Lo condujo por una semana, con cuidado de no salir a lugares donde se le notara que su madre ya no lo tenía en su poder, después de todo, podían simplemente desechar el plan y Conner se estaba divirtiendo con este juego del gato y el ratón. Hasta que cerca del mar, en un día particular, la bomba se activó. Lo sintió, ese mecanismo que hizo clic y el temporizador comenzó a correr. Menos de cinco minutos.

Tranquilo, detuvo el auto junto al muelle, colocándose sus gafas antes de salir y quedarse de pie junto al automóvil.

No podía evitar la explosión de inmediato, eso llamaría la atención de la persona que lo observaba y los alertará para escapar.

Así que se quedó junto a este haciendo cálculos sobre cuánto tendría que depositarle a su madre por sacrificar a su preciado bebé.

Cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su rostro dejó que su mente vagara lejos, buscando a alguien sospechoso.

Era un lugar alejado, había edificios de carga abandonados por lo que las dos personas en un tejano a unos varios metros lo hicieron decidir su próxima ruta.

10 segundos.

La explosión podía ser rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para atraparlo.

9 segundos.

Sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a hojear las noticias.

5 segundos.

De seguro una explosión llamaría la atención, tendría que hacer algo con el humo y silenciar a los futuros testigos, no era buena publicidad para metrópolis que alguien intentara matarlo.

2 segundos.

Conner suspiro guardando el celular.

Era hora de la acción.

Y el auto explotó.

\--------------------------//------------------------------

“¡Tienes que detener la explosión!” exclamó Henry corriendo hacia Erika intentando quitar el detonador, ignorando como la omega exclamaba un “¡no!” para apartarlo de un empujón.

“¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, si atacas a Conner Luthor, Lex Luthor estará desamparado, su único hijo muerto, obtendremos nuestra venganza” anuncio con decisión, pero Henry solo podía pensar en una cosa.

“Conner no ha hecho nada malo” gruño entre dientes.

“Abre los ojos, todos los Luthor son cortados con la misma tijera, te utilizan y-” escupió sin terminar cuando una explosión la hizo callar, transcurriendo unos segundos tensos entre los dos hasta que una sonrisa satisfecha rompió su expresión.

Lo habían hecho.

Habían asesinado a Conner Luthor.

\--------------------//-----------------------

Conner los observo desde la punta de una antena cercana a la azotea, eran dos personas, analizando con sus gafas su estructura corporal y altura diría que estaban cerca de su rango de edad, pero con las máscaras aun no podía precisar su identidad aparte de que eran un chico y una chica debido a que curiosamente estaban hecha de plomo así que ambos debieron de haber estado preparados para esperar a Superman.

Entonces, de repente, escucho que uno de ellos mencionaba su nombre lo que hizo replantear todo.

No fue el hecho que supiera cómo se llamaba. Todo el mundo sabía cómo se llamaba, su edad, su peso e incluso su estatura o donde estudio, era una de las consecuencias de ser un Luthor. No, no fue eso. Fue el tono, la manera de pronunciar su nombre como si lo conociera, como si supiera algo de él, un tono de “Tú no lo conoces” que lo confundió.

El chico lo conocía de eso no había duda, pero ¿Conner conocía al chico?

Trato de hacer memoria de alguien con su contextura y tono de voz, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

“Atenea has una identificación vocal” ordenó.

**Procesando**

**“identificación no encontrada”** contestó la inteligencia artificial desde uno de los extremos de sus lentes, cercano a su oído, con voz femenina.

Curioso.

Cerrando sus ojos se concentró en el radio de explosión, creando una barrera con sus manos apagando el fuego y conteniendo el humo en un rango manejable y poco llamativo, cualquiera que lo viera a una distancia cercana pensaría que se está quemando una llanta o algo y hasta ahora no había señales de Superman.

Perfecto. Pensó con satisfacción.

Viendo a los dos jóvenes comenzar a conversar nuevamente, esta vez más tranquilos, Conner se preparó.

\--------------//-----------------------

“Santo cielo supéralo, ya está hecho, lo hicimos. Lex Luthor nunca lo olvidará”

“Obviamente no conoces a mi madre” contestó Conner haciéndolo voltear con rapidez, mirando de pie sobre la barandilla de metal.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en shock. Atenea volvió a realizar un análisis buscando coincidencia de identidad, pero el resultado fue cero.

La chica soltó un “mierda” y Conner sintió su aroma y del chico, “Omega y alfa”, ¿una pareja? No parecían unidos. Apuntando con su palma hacia Conner la chica comenzó a interrogarlo, asustada, sobre cómo había escapado y que no se le ocurriera moverse, pero no le prestó atención. Su curiosidad se había levantado, ¿acaso eso era un arma? ¿su brazo era un arma?

“Erika” pronunció con un toque de advertencia el chico y Conner llevó su mirada a él.

Toda su cabeza estaba cubierta con la máscara y aunque, intentó activar su visión de rayos x esta no dio resultados, frustrándolo y manteniendo identidad estaba firmemente resguardada.

“¡Suficiente!” exclamó la chica atrayendo su atención “ustedes los Luthor son unos malditos sin corazón, ocupan a las personas como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez. Todos merecen morir-”

“¿Ese es un brazo biónico?” pregunto viendo a la chica mirarlo como si fuese un demente y perder un poco el foco.

“¡¿Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA?!” gritó varios tonos más agudos, pero Conner no le prestó atención. Estaba curioso, hasta ahora solo sabía que las guardaespaldas de su madre ocupaban esa tecnología, no la gente común. Era muy compleja y cara.

Caminando hacia la chica la vio dar un paso atrás tratando de mantener la distancia, pero Conner no se detuvo, acercándose sin ceremonias hasta ella para agarrar su muñeca y escucharla maldecirle y amenazarlo.

Efectivamente, era un brazo biónico y no solo era el brazo, Conner podía sentir otras partes, como dos piernas completas que parecían ser hechas de un maneral creado por Lexcorp, posiblemente robado quizás-

Otra palma apuntó hacia su cien, Conner desvió su mirada hacia el chico, fijándola, sintiendo su duda.

Sospechando que el hombre también tenía un arma oculta bajo la palma ordenó que la bajara en un tono que no dejaba dudas, pero la palma no tembló.

Curioso, muy curioso.

“Suéltala” ordenó con un tono de alfa el chico.

Si Conner fuese un omega de seguro se hubiera encogido por instinto, pero él era un beta y, sobre todo, era un Luthor así que nunca desvió la mirada, sin embargo sonrió, una mirada alegre, inocente, encantadora, esa que usaba en las fiestas de gala para encantar a los viejos sobre lo magnífico que eran sus hijos aunque, lastimamente, Conner era un espíritu libre que no tenía intención de unirse.

“Claro” concordó sintiendo el aire relajarse y la presencia del alfa atenuarse. Lástima que nunca debía de confiar en un Luthor y menos en uno que le sonreía tan encantador por lo que antes de que el chico y su compañera pudieran preverlo Conner apretó su agarre, sintiendo el brazo triturarse bajo sus manos que hizo a la chica gritar de sorpresa e intentar alejarse, no de dolor así que el brazo no estaba conectado a algún nervio de su cuerpo.

Lástima que Conner ya tuviera el brazo bajo sus dedos.

Cayendo hacia atrás contra el suelo de una manera indigna, botando su máscara en el proceso, la chica lo observó sosteniendo su brazo mecánico ahora separado de su cuerpo en shock.

**Identidad confirmada:**

**Nombre: Erika Jones**

**Estado: Muerta**

Conner frunció el ceño.

¿Muerta? Pensó desviando su mirada para observar el objeto entre sus dedos.

“Veo, así que sin duda es nuestra tecnología” concluyó viendo el sello de Lexcorp grabado.

“¡MALDITO!” gritó la chica para apuntar la planta de su pie en un movimiento que no esperaba por lo que al ver la bala salir simplemente la esquivo, pero no espero la bola de fuego del otro extremo lanzándolo contra la barandilla, rompiéndola y cayendo en el proceso al vacío.

Sintiendo el desbalance en la gravedad, ese que indicaba como todo se giraba y era llamado por el suelo. Vio ante sus ojos como la azotea del edificio se comenzaba a hacer lejana. Su madre de seguro estaría muy molesta porque Conner bajo la guardia, pero no era culpa de él, no esperaba encontrarse con un metahumano y-

De repente ya no estaba cayendo.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, se encontró con el chico sosteniendo su mano para evitar que cayera.

Gran error.

Había cosas que Conner podía controlar, al menos la mayoría del tiempo gracias a sus veintiún años de experiencia, como por ejemplo la mayoría de sus habilidades criptoneanas a excepción de sus poderes meta era otro tema. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba sentir más de lo normal, lo que no lo ayudaba en lo que era contacto humano, pero eso no le importaba. El problema no era que su balance social no era bueno, sino que con facilidad su mente vagaba a otros…lugares. Podía sentirlo, incluso palparlos y algunas veces, inconscientemente saber cómo estaban hechos.

Su madre, por ejemplo, tenía una composición celular distintas producto de los meteoritos, y esa composición celular Conner la conocía como a su violín, tanto que podía simplemente cerrar sus ojos y encontrarlo si estaba en un rango de ciudad gótica, ciudad star, y metrópolis. Con su padre era lo mismo, pero con personas con las que no tenía tanto contacto o interés era distinto. Necesitaba tocarlas para que su mente hiciera un clic de “¡Sí!, ¡así es esta persona!” por lo que cuando su mano fue sostenida por el otro chico su mente hizo el clic.

Uno que le quitó la respiración, porque era imposible.

Él no lo había abierto. El ataúd. Aunque lo había intentado en una escena dramática y estúpida, en que discutió con Cynthia por abrir la zona del rostro. No le importó que al hacerlo se sintiera como si pudiera desmayarse o vomitar, ni siquiera cuando Cynthia lo abofeteó por su inhumana falta de respeto a su memoria.

Al día siguiente obviamente la llamó para consultarle cómo seguía su mano.

Con ambos seguros en la azotea y el sonido de la respiración agitada del chico por esfuerzo Conner ordenó sus pensamientos. La chica seguía soltando tonterías como que su compañero era estúpido, pero ella no importaba.

“¡¿Pero qué haces?!, ¡¿eres un estúpido?!, ¡debiste dejarlo caer!”

\-----------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------

“¡No seas idiota!, esto se trata de Lex Luthor no-” respondió enojado liberando feromonas opresivas siendo cortado cuando su máscara fue bruscamente arrancada.

Con sus ojos aún fijos en Erika quien tenía la misma mirada sorprendida, Henry la desvió lenta y silenciosa hacia Conner quien lo miraba fríamente con el objeto entre sus dedos.

Abre su boca, con miedo en su pecho sin saber la razón de porqué temía, pero no logra decir nada porque una bofetada le devolvió la mirada a su posición original, dejando su mejilla adormecida por unos segundos para después comenzar a arder.

Nuevamente desviando su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes desbordantes de una furia fría.

“¿Qué-mierda-está ocurriendo aquí?” escupió Conner.

Erika lo mira confundida.

“No tenemos por qué contestarte, es más, entre tú y nosotros, Luthor, claramente estas en desven-“ comenzó a amenazar para ser interrumpida por Conner quien le ordenó que se callara con una mirada intimidante que hizo que la omega se encogiera asustada.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó obviamente hacia Henry.

Suspiro.

“No es asunto tuyo”

Conner resoplo.

“No es asunto mío” repitió en un tono sorprendido como si no creyera lo que Henry le decía “Mi compañero de escuela que se supone que está muerto de repente aparece con intenciones de asesinar a mi madre, lanzando fuego desde manos y me dice que no es asunto mío” repitió.

Henry apretó sus labios en una línea fina negándose hablar.

\---------------------//-------------------------------

“Intento de asesinato, robo, y amenaza” enumeró de manera fría atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos “es una lista muy larga ¿no lo crees Erika Jones y Henry Braham?” Pensó en voz alta mientras la chica abría aún más sus ojos.

“¡¿Qué mier-”

“Por supuesto no es como que en prisión te traten bien, para una persona discapacitada físicamente es probable que no recibas la misma atención que los demás y peor aún, cuando mi madre se entere que hiciste explotar a su querido porche” soltó trayendo una sonrisa a sus labios que la hizo estremecer “Supongo que te imaginas que ocurrirá ¿no?”

“¿Nos estás amenazando?” preguntó Henry.

Conner sonrió.

“¿Yo?, solo estoy informándolos sobre lo que podría ser su futuro, obviamente al estado no le agradará saber que lo estafaron y fingieron su muerte por seis años pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto…¿no?” pregunto sintiendo el ambiente contemplativo y nervioso.

Sabía que los estaba poniendo contra la pared, pero su primera opción al encontrarlos era esa, llevarlos a la cárcel por amenaza y quizás otros crímenes que no cometieron, asegurándose que no estuvieran libres para dañar a su familia, pero ahora con Henry…

_Entierralo_ _con su estúpida foto de Superman, de seguro la querrá en el otro lado para refregármela en la cara cuando llegue allá._

Puede ver la mirada de Henry finalmente romperse, para suspirar y abrir la boca, atrayendo inmediatamente su atención un ligero toque de satisfacción por haber ganado el juego cuando una sombra se posiciona sobre los tres.

Mierda.

Mira hacia arriba junto a los otros dos pares de ojos que se agrandan para ver a Superman descender del cielo con su capa roja agitándose al viento.

Justo cuando pensó que lo tenía controlado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¿Por qué Henry está vivo?! O.o  
> Quería profundizar más en el comportamiento de Conner, jugar un poco con sus habilidades las cuales planeo explotar en un futuro :D  
> Todos los comentarios son apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
